The Death of Ash
by ultima s
Summary: Team Rocket attacks Ash with an experimental Pokemon. After a Marvelous display of power Ash dies and not figuratively. Read and enjoy this short story made for the pokefans of the world.


"C'mon," Ash yelled to Misty "You're gonna miss it.!"

"Hold on Ash we don't all have your kind of energy!" Misty yelled back as Brock was just panting behind them all. "Pika." Pikachu sighed from on top of Ash's backpack.

It had been a while since Ash, Misty and Brock had found themselves heading back to Goldenrod City where Professor Oak had summoned them to help him study certain individualistic pokemon behaviors such as Pikachu's. None of the three knew why each of them had been summoned together but they were happy to see each other again.

As the three reached the summit of the hill where stood Ash they looked out over a beautiful sunset that was sinking below the water in the distance. All stood there in wonder as the last golden beam disappeared from view. "I don't think I've ever seen a sunset so beautiful, if only Nurse Joy were here to see it with me!" Brock said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well they may not be here but you can certainly share the moment with us!" the three whirled around to see a nostalgic sight, Team Rocket's Jesse, James and Meowth rising behind them in their long faithful Meowth balloon. "To Protect the world…"

"OK OK we get it you guys say the same thing every time haven't you thought of anything new." Misty said shrugging her shoulders. "Why you little twerps!" Jesse yelled down from her balloon, "Well you have to admit it is getting a little stale." James piped up from the side and Jesse turned and started stomping him in the head, "Just what do you think you're saying the boss himself instituted our motto…" All the while James was underneath her foot protesting Meowth was off to the side shaking his head.

"Excuse us but we really need to get going so if you could hurry up we'd really like to move along." Ash commented as Pikachu let out another sigh. "Shut up you twerps." Jesse yelled taking a momentary respite from beating on James, and James surfaced with a few lumps protruding from his skull. "Yeah, you won't be laughing when you see what the boss gave us this time." James added, "Yeah yous guys annoyed the Boss long enough he's sent us to get ridda yas." Meowth's whiny voice chimed in from behind.

He picked up a large black ball and held it above his head, "Introducing, straight from the lab at Team Rocket Headquarters…" Meowth started, Jesse took it from there, "the one the only…" Then all three of them put their hand on the ball and threw it "Hyper Shadow Lugia!" and the ball opened releasing a large black light that solidified into a giant pokemon.

"What is it?" Misty yelled and all four of them looked up at the huge looming creature. It was black as night and had red flaming eyes. It's long wings forked near the end turning them into four long black fingers, it's tail had long barbs that followed the length of the tail and at the end four huge spikes protruded from the base. It let out a screech that had all of them, including Team Rocket, crouching.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Meowth whimpered, "I agree let's get outta here.!" James said pulling on the rope that fed hot air into the Balloon. As the balloon started to rise, however, Shadow Lugia turned towards them learing at them from above the trees. He swiped his tail and penetrated the side of the hot air balloon which went wizzing off into the distance with the familiar trailing voices of Team Rocket, "Looks like team rocket's blasting of again…" and they disappeared in the night sky.

Shadow Lugia turned towards Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Ash called to his trusty companion who knew exactly what he needed to do. He jumped in front of the trio, "Piiiikaaachuuu!" it yelled releasing an enormous flurry of lightning the scorched the earth and found it's mark square on the back of Shadow Lugia. As the three waited for the smoke to clear each one was wishing that it was effective in ridding them of the danger but as the smoke cleared Shadow Lugia still loomed above them like an harbinger of death. "It didn't seem to affect him at all, he doesn't even seem to have noticed." Brock said reaching for his pokeballs. "Come on out everyone we're gonna need your help!" Ash yelled throwing all of the pokeballs from around his waist up into the air. Brock and Misty followed suit and soon the ground was full of all types and styles of pokemon.

All the while Shadow Lugia just watched and waited. "Everyone your gonna need to attack together it's the only hope we have of defeating this pokemon so give it your best shot!" Ash yelled across the field encouraging the pokemon who had never faced a Pokemon so dark as this Lugia. All of the Pokemon unleashed their most powerful attacks all meeting in unison at one point and building a huge beam of energy. They aimed it in the direction of Shadow Lugia who was at once engulfed in the blinding light coming off the beam.

The trees and rocks around them shattered, the waves of the ocean lept up onto the shore reaching with it's watery hands towards this beam of energy, the sky cracked with a loud BOOM and the beam went straight through a mountain that was behind Shadow Lugia. Eventually the beam lessened and stopped as the pokemon ran out of energy one by one. A thick fog fell over the area, it burned the lungs of the three hero's. "Did we get him?" Misty asked. As though in answer a huge cry reverberated through the scarred landscape and a strong wind pushed the dust and debris aside and standing in front of the trio stood Shadow Lugia angry but otherwise unfazed by the attack.

"But that's impossible!" Brock yelled falling to his knees, "No pokemon on earth can be that powerful the attack did absolutely nothing." "Run!" Misty yelled recalling her pokemon but at that point Shadow Lugia swung it's massive tail. Brock just missed it's barb and Misty ducked down in time to receive no real damage. They looked up at the massive figure which seemed to be paying no mind to them whatsoever but it was fixed intently on what was before it.

Misty and Brock followed the evil creatures gaze to where they saw Ash pinned against a thick tree with four long spikes protruding from his back and blood dripping from his face. They gasped and ran towards him. As he drew closer they could see Pikachu jump on the back of Lugia's tail. They reached him in time to see Pikachu turn his attention towards the Shadow figure that held his friend. A ring of light formed around the base of Pikachu and it got down on all fours. "Oh no!" Brock stated, "Pikachu don't!"

"Don't what?" Misty asked.

"Silver bullet attack!" Brock stated now running at full speed in an effort to reach Pikachu in time. "It is the ultimate attack in the universe thought to be extinct with the last of the truly feral pokemon. If the attack misses the pokemon attacking is left unable to move but if it hits…," Brock hesitated panting heavily, "the Pokemon being attacked _dies_!" Brock finished just as Pikachu lept forward straight towards the heart of Shadow Lugia. A cone of light enveloped the pokemon as it pierced straight through the one side of Lugia and out the other.

Shadow Lugia stood there momentarily making it seem as though Pikachu had missed but soon large blocks of black substance came pouring out the front and back of Shadow Lugia that then fell over to the side. Ash was impaled on both his lungs and part of his torso had been shredded by Shadow Lugia. Brock ran over to Pikachu who was just behind the now dead Lugia. It was barely breathing and the expression on it's face told Brock that this was even more serious than he had thought as he picked up Pikachu and ran towards Misty who was now reaching Ash.

She pulled him off the spikes and pulled him a little further up along the body of Shadow Lugia.

"Misty…," He said weakly

Misty with tears in her eyes, "Shh. Don't talk we need you to save you're energy to get to a hospital." Just then Brock came over with Pikachu and saw the damage done to Ash. He pulled out his backpack and reached in for some medical supplies he carried with him but he was stopped when Ash put his hand out.

"Brock, it's no use now.", "DON'T SAY THAT!" both Brock and Misty yelled in unison, "There might be something I can.." But Brock was interrupted by a blood filled cough from Ash, "Let me see Pikachu."

Brock tearfully handed over the dying pokemon, "You know when I started my quest I never imagined I'd meet so many people and pokemon, I can still remember the excitement of the day when I was able to leave the Lab with my very own Pokemon." He turned towards Pikachu, "You were my first pokemon. We didn't get along at first but now I can't imagine life without you." Ash said pulling Pikachu close, "And you," he said turning towards Misty, "I'm sorry I never got to replace your bike."

"Shut up about that stupid bike." Misty commanded choking back the tears forming in her eyes, "You know I'm sorry too." "About what?" Ash asked, "I never told you my true feelings for you, sure at first I thought you were another stupid trainer who owed me a bike but as we shared more and more experiences together… Ash I love you and I can't imagine a world without you in it."

Ash chuckled and some blood came out his mouth staining the upper part of his shirt, "It's funny all this time and I felt the same way about you." He turned to Brock, "Brock you have made my journey worth while. I can't imagine that I'd have gotten half this far had I not had you as a friend. I started my Journey with you three and now I'm glad, glad that I could have the chance to end it with you three, I just wish it… didn't need.. to be… so… soon." Ash slumped forward as the worst part of the bleeding suddenly stopped.

"Ash?...Ash!?... ASH!" Misty cried holding his lifeless body to hers while Brock stood back and just broke down in tears. Pikachu opened his eyes and looked up at Ash's now motionless body shed a small tear and closed his eyes never to be awakened again.

Brock chose a nice place on the hill where that battle had taken place, a part overlooking the water where the last sunset he shared with Ash lingered on in his memory like a happy dagger bringing both joy and pain. It had been one week since his passing and everyone was there, Ash's mother, Professor Oak, many of the friends that had met Ash and who's lives were influenced by him. One look on the mountains revealed cascades of Pokemon who had shown up for the burial as well most of which were legendary pokemon who had been blessed by the presence of this small town dreamer.

That day two caskets were laid in the ground next to each other, "They were not separated in life and neither are they separated in death…" echoed through the dead silent hills and the sound of dirt hitting wood reverberated around the world.

"Y'know this is the start of a new adventure right?"

"Pika!"

"Yeah I don't know what is going to happen now but I'm glad I have you here with me Pikachu. Friends Forever right?"

"Pikachu!"

Fin

I hope you enjoyed my rendition on the death of Ash and hopefully you'll be able to enjoy the other stories that I write elsewhere Ultima S.


End file.
